fire_emblem_civ_vfandomcom-20200213-history
The Valmese Empire
The Valmese Empire is a custom civilization made by Kobazco. Does NOT require'' Gods & Kings'' and Brave New World '' 'Steam Workshop Page' '''Strategy' 'Analysis' One of the premier trademark warmongers of FE X Civ V, Walhart the Conqueror means to strike fear into the hearts of his foes! Unlike his fellow aggressive Awakening kin, Grima and Gangrel, Walhart strives for domination and domination only! Unfortunately for the heavy lobster, Walhart’s Valm isn’t quite as intimidating as one would expect. 'As an Opponent' Defend, defend, defend...assuming Walhart is near you. He’s arrogant, spiteful, aggressive, and loves denouncing as soon as he can. Don’t expect to get along with this guy unless you’re Skye. Unlike Gangrel, however, Walhart is a bit better at hanging onto his power and not falling off after his glory days are over. If he starts conquering a few cities/capitals, then it may be time to strike against the Conqueror. Remember, you can’t use Spearmen/Pikemen as effectively against him as you would with other civs! 'Unique Attributes' 'Vox Populi Version' Start Bias: Plains 'History' Valm Founded by the unification of the Rigel and Zofia following the events of Fire Emblem Gaiden/Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, and eventually renamed after its first king by one his sucessors, the Valmese Empire eventually saw rise to conflict and split into several nations, with Valm itself comprising of a miniscule nation. In recent years, Walhart united the empire once again through brutal conquest so that he could prevent the potential resurrection of Grima by the Grimleal, and from there sought to invade the Ylisse continent to prevent the fulfillment of Plegia's ambitions. However, Walhart fell under the manipulation of Excellus, who was secretly a member of the Grimleal. Unlike Valentia, which seemed to have no Wyverns, Valm appears to have a population of Wyverns in Chon'sin and Rosanne. Its military is also one of the strongest overseas, with cavalry taking the bulk of it. Capable of annihilating Feroxi soldiers with only a vanguard, their disadvantage at sea is critical when Ylissean forces manage to defeat an entire fleet comprised of them. Walhart Walhart is the emperor of Valm, the continent west of Ylisse, uniting the continent by force. Two years after the defeat of Gangrel, Walhart has all but completed his conquest of Valm. During this conquest he took over Rosanne, leading Virion and Cherche to flee Valm to seek aid from Ylisse and Ferox. Walhart also attacked and took over Chon'sin, killing the parents of Yen'fay and Say'ri. He took the green Gemstone, Vert, and brought it to Valm Castle. After Say'ri left Chon'sin to oppose Walhart, Yen'fay offered to ally Chon'sin with Valm as long as Walhart did not kill Say'ri. Walhart in turn made Yen'fay into one of his generals. With all of Valm under his control, Walhart decided it was time to invade the continent of Ylisse. However, his vanguard that landed in Port Ferox were devastated against the combined forces of Ylisse and Ferox. He sends hundreds of men to fight then in hopes of stopping their advance, but they fail and the combined forces continue to march towards Valm. After Chrom and his forces seize Fort Steiger, Walhart attacks from the north while Yen'fay attacks from the south. Faced with a dilema, Chrom decides to deal with Yen'fay's forces first, while Basilio and Flavia go north with a small group of soldiers to stall Walhart and his men. Upon reaching the battlefield, Basilio and Flavia notice that Walhart is single-handedly destroying their group. Walhart challenges Basilio and the two fight. The two land blows on each other. Walhart is impressed at Basilio's durability, as only Yen'fay managed to survive more than two hits from him. He proceeds to finish him off, but Flavia parries his attack and Basilio lands a great blow against the Conqueror. However, he still survives and finishes off Basilio. However with Chrom's army's victory over Yen'fay, Walhart prepares for their assault on his castle. Outside of the castle, he puts up a tremendous effort to crush Chrom's army, but is defeated and retreats to his castle. Inside, he tells Excellus to look out the castle after the latter still believes that the Chon'sin forces still work for him. Walhart also tells Excellus how he has known of his plan from Aversa. Excellus attempts to flee the castle to save his own life, but Walhart stops and threatens to kill him if he tries to escape. After taking down Excellus and Cervantes, Chrom attempts to parley with Walhart, but the conqueror refuses, saying that their skills with their blades should speak for them. After an intense battle between the two, the Conqueror is defeated, ending the Conquest of Valm. Though Walhart is portrayed as a major antagonist in the game, Validar later reveals that Walhart was trying to prevent Grima's resurrection by destroying the Grimleal, explaining the Grimleal's willingness to provide support for the invasion of Valm with ships and materials but not any soldiers. It is also revealed in supports with the female Avatar that Walhart was being manipulated by Excellus, secretly a loyal agent of the Grimleal. In his Paralogue, Walhart is revealed to have survived the battle between him and Chrom and seeks to grow even stronger. He somehow manages to control a group of powerful Risen, although he views them as "useless husks". When he battles Chrom, he reveals that his heart no longer beats, but his life refuses to die. Chrom tells Walhart that if he defeats him this time, he must join Chrom's army to defeat Grima, and thus the two cross blades. Impressed by Chrom's overall strength after their battle and ridding the field of his own incredibly strong Risen soldiers, he asks Chrom how he can be stronger than he is. Chrom tells him that his power by himself is nowhere near Walhart's, but his true strength comes from his comrades. Walhart tells Chrom that he walks the path of the king while he himself walks the path of the conqueror. Though destined to walk alone by following this path, he keeps his word to Chrom and joins the army. After the war, rumors spread that Walhart left the world through the Outrealm Gate in search of new lands to conquer. He tries to convince male Avatar to rethink his tactics for war in their support. He pushes his ideals that only through conquest and unrelenting power can total peace be achieved. Though the Avatar is quite adamant about his own ideals, he does accept that he cannot win a war without death and casualties. Nevertheless the Avatar remains true to his beliefs and Walhart, since his fall into disgrace, knows that his strength was bested by the Avatar's strategy. With the female Avatar, he requests that she order him around like a servant, while the Avatar tries to convince him that everyone is an equal in the army. Walhart cannot change his views from his life as a conqueror. Eventually, the Avatar relents and allows Walhart to carry some books when she has trouble carrying it. Walhart remarks how physically weak she is, but commends how she beat his armies through strategy. Walhart later reveals that he intentionally wanted to unite the country to defeat Grima, but strayed from his true course, wondering what would have changed if he met the Avatar first instead of Excellus. Should they achieve an S-Support, Walhart has softened considerably, realizing that he has fallen for the Avatar, wanting her to be his wife and to stay close to him to stay on the rightful path that can achieve the peace the world needs. Walhart is an indomitable force, suited for a conqueror, destroying all who stand in his path to glory. He hates losing and turning his back to an enemy more than anything and believes that only through power and calculated ruthlessness can the world be united and usher an era of peace. While he holds down his opposition by force, he has the charisma needed to lead a country and sway others to join his cause. He is perceptive of others, knowing some of Excellus' schemes long before Chrom's army attacks Valm Castle, however he did not realize the full extent of Excellus's manipulation until his final defeat by Chrom. He is considered to be the second coming of the founder of the Valmese Empire, but he lacks compassion, or so it would seem, due in part to not having a compassionate queen like Celica by his side, as the first king once did. From his support with the female Avatar, it is revealed that he truly sought to destroy the Grimleal, but along the way he was manipulated from within. He is strict and can be hard to understand due to the way he talks, but becomes easier to understand after joining Chrom. He does, however, have the capacity to give praise to those who have earned his respect, such as Chrom, the Avatar, Basilio, and Priam. He is the most devout vegetarian in the army. His birthday is September 14. Dawn of Man Oh great conqueror Walhart, said to be the second coming of the hero of Valentia. You have worked tirelessly to overwhelm the rest of the Valmese continent with your might. Starting from a small nation called Valm that was "pitiful" in size, you assumed control as emperor and began your great conquest. Warring nearby lands with ease, you quickly engulfed the entire continent into a war and managed to take total control. None could stand up to your overwhelming power, and likely none can. Oh great conqueror Walhart, you now look to spread your great empire across the entire globe in order to eliminate all borders. You seek to defy the gods and all of their destiny, and leave man to be free, much like King Alm I did before you. However, there are those who would oppose your great conquest. Will you crush them underneath you, or come to a diplomatic understanding? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time? 'Music' Peace - War - 'Mod Support' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V -Seafaring, Imperialistic *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Thunder *Fire Emblem True Start Location - Archanea/Valentia, Gaint *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Duma Faithful 'Screenshots' ' WalhartDOM.png|Walhart's Dawn of Man Image. WalhartLeaderScene.jpg|Walhart's Leader Scene. ' 'Trivia' *Walhart won't be your friend unless you're SilentSkye. **THAT'S RIGHT I SAID IT! 'Credits' *Kobazco - Author *Blue Ghost - Author (Vox Populi version) Category:Civilizations Category:Civs that favor Domination Category:Valm Category:Civs by Kobazco Category:Ylisse